My Heart, or Something Like It
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: Casey and Olivia have always been close friends.  They each harbor secret feelings about each other.  Lately, Olivia has been distant and cold towards the redhead.  Is there hope for them?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you out of your mind?"

Casey jumped high out of her seat, nearly dropping her fork. Looking up from the chicken salad in front of her, her eyes met those of none other than Olivia Benson, whose arms were folded tightly across her chest. "Excuse me?" she asked, one eyebrow arched in pure confusion.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You heard me, Casey. Don't play dumb with me."

"You barge in here while I'm trying to get some food in my system for the first time today, demanding to know if I'm nuts, and you expect me to automatically know what the hell you're talking about." Casey sighed and closed her salad, pushing it away from her. She had suddenly lost her appetite. "I'm waiting for a fig to drop any time now," she added, not caring if Olivia caught her allusion or not.

"OH, okay. So this is the part where you play cute and deny that you did anything wrong, right? As if I don't have the common sense to realize it was you who did it."

Casey stood up from her desk, feeling her anger begin to course within her veins. "Detective, if you're going to accuse me of something, DO IT. These damn mind games are REALLY beginning to drive me out of my mind! I don't have the slightest idea what you are ranting about, and unless you have an accusation to make, the door is right behind you."

Olivia sat down and adjusted herself comfortably in one of the chairs in front of Casey's desk, further infuriating the young attorney. The two women locked eyes, glaring at each other like dogs before a major fight. Neither spoke or moved, until, finally, Olivia broke the silence. "You offered Leon Garcia a deal. Have you completely lost it? He's a rapist, Casey! He brutally raped four little girls and you have the nerve to offer him a deal?"

Casey had to walk to the other side of the room in an effort to control her anger from bubbling over the edge. "My mind is fine, Benson," she managed calmly, her emerald eyes narrowed in pure anger. "Thank you for being so considerate and looking after it though," the redhead couldn't help but add. "Yes, I offered Garcia a deal, because it was the only way to get him to flip on his other gang members. We got all of the other six thanks to him. Oh, and for the record, I offered him four consecutive counts of rape two. He'll be too old to rape when he gets out. Are you done deciding how I run my cases or is there something else you'd like to bitch about?"

"You are out of line, young lady," Olivia responded coldly, standing up from her chair. Casey watched it fall backwards and flinched at the crashing sound it made. Inching closer to the ADA, who instinctively pressed herself against the wall, Olivia continued her scolding. "In case you've forgotten, it's my job to hand you the cases and yours to put the perps in jail."

Olivia's anger was extremely prominent, but Casey, normally afraid of her in this state, somehow managed to find the courage to stand up for herself. "And in case you've forgotten, once cases get to the arraignment stage, they are in MY care, under MY control. You detectives have no say over what I do in the courtroom, and what deals I cut with whom are between me, my boss, and the judge." Lately the two had been fighting like this several times a week, and Casey did not understand it at all, but she figured it would blow over soon. She hoped so, anyway.

The detective just shook her head in disbelief. "This conversation is over," she stated firmly. Picking up the chair she had knocked over, Olivia buttoned her coat. Casey knew she had won. And yet, as the detective stormed out, she couldn't decide if she was more grateful or more tempted to apologize. But what did she have to apologize for? She was about to hold a trial for a gang of kiddie rapists in less than two weeks, and the appreciation she got was being chewed out. She was not going to apologize for doing her job! Her mind a jumble of confusion, Casey sighed and put the salad on the top shelf of the small refrigerator in her office, just as the phone on the desk rang. "Casey Novak," she answered after picking up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone. I am very sorry for not updating as much as I used to. I have been so exhausted lately and having quite a bit of writer's block. But I'm back now. I also wanted to let you know that "The Mystery of Love" is NOT going to go unfinished. For those of you who have read the most recent chapter, please just know that my girlfriend is writing the next chapter for me, and once she does everything will be back to normal. Thank you for understanding!_

By the time Casey got home, it was after midnight. After a day packed with meetings, hearings, and paperwork, the redhead was craving a long, hot bath. Making her way into the bathroom, Casey undressed and filled the tub three quarters of the way with hot water. Slipping in, she propped herself up and closed her eyes, enjoying the peace.

A loud knock on the door startled her. "Just a second," she called, wondering who would be here this late. Grabbing her favorite pale pink robe, Casey pulled it on, cinching it tightly. The knocking resumed. Casey peeked through the peephole once she got to the door, then unlocked the chain and opened the door. "Hi," she cautiously greeted her visitor.

Olivia smiled softly. "Hey," she replied. She glanced at Casey's robe, which, Casey realized too late, revealed most of her chest. "I wanted to apologize for earlier. You did the right thing. Should I…." Olivia pointed behind her. "Go?" she finished.

"No, you can stay," Casey answered quickly, hoping the detective didn't think of her as some sort of stalker. She stepped aside and held her breath as Olivia entered the apartment. "You didn't have to come all the way across town to say sorry."

Olivia shrugged and sat on the couch. "I was in the area. Do you have a secret lover awaiting your return?"

"No. Why?" Casey asked, wondering what kind of question that was.

"You're wearing a bathrobe that clearly has nothing underneath."

Casey blushed scarlet red, pulling her robe more tightly around herself. "I didn't have time to put anything else on," she croaked. "I was taking a nice, relaxing bath."

Olivia smiled. "I see. I have an idea. I don't know about you, but I'm tired of fighting. How about we break out the cards? We can play a game of poker, and the winner gets to ask the loser anything."

"Okay," Casey agreed, only half knowing what she was agreeing to. What was it about those chocolate brown eyes that made her self control evaporate like steam from a boiling ice cube? She knew Olivia would never want her, so why bother having feelings for her? Little did Casey know that the thoughts in Olivia's head pretty much mirrored her own.


	3. Chapter 3

"I still can't believe you beat me." Casey crossed her legs and looked at Olivia, who was sitting across from her at the dining room table.

Olivia shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. The red liquid sloshed as she sat the glass on the table. Returning Casey's gaze, she smiled. "I've been playing poker since I was a nine. I've learned a few tricks over the years."

"Clearly," Casey agreed. Glancing at Olivia's nearly empty glass, she motioned to it. "More wine?" As Olivia nodded, Casey smiled and picked it up. While she refilled it from the bottle on the kitchen counter, Casey looked at the clock on the stove. The green number flashed 2:45. "God, time really does fly when you're having fun."

Olivia followed the redhead's gaze to the stove and sighed at how late it was. "I should probably skip that drink. Right now I am still legally able to drive, but another drink is a bad idea." Walking over to Casey, Olivia looked into her eyes. "Thanks for having me over."

"Anytime," Casey responded, not bothering to point out that the brunette had invited herself. "Thanks for coming. I had fun," she added. As Olivia turned to leave, Casey fumbled for an excuse to get her to stay. "It's cold outside," she offered lamely.

"It is," Olivia replied, much to Casey's surprise. Turning around, she walked back over to Casey. "I can handle myself though. Unless…."

Casey couldn't believe her ears. Did she dare hope as to where that unless could lead? "Unless what?" she asked softly.

"I could stay for a night. That is, if you want me to." Olivia took the glass of wine Casey had refilled mere minutes ago and drained half of it. "Do you like that idea?" Before Casey knew what was happening, Olivia had her pressed against the counter. "Well?"

"I-" Casey found herself unable to answer. This was due in part to the fact that she was completely caught off guard; mostly, though, her inability to answer stemmed from the fact that Olivia was trailing gentle kisses down her neck. "Olivia," she moaned in an attempt to protest. When Olivia bit down, Casey whimpered. As much as she hated to do so, she gently pushed Olivia away. "I can't," she murmured in response to Olivia's questioning look. Casey sighed and looked out the window. "I can't simply hook up with you for a night, Olivia, and then act as if nothing happened. I need stability, not a one night stand."

Casey turned to move away, but Olivia stopped her. "Casey, at the risk of losing my best friend, I'm going to tell you something. I'm in love with you. If you allow me into your bed, I promise you it will be more than a casual fuck. If you want to be my girl, then my girl you shall be." Olivia lifted Casey's chin and brushed a stray red curl out of the attorney's emerald green eyes.

"Promise?" Casey asked in a nearly inaudible whisper.

Olivia smiled. "Promise. What do you say, Counselor?"

"I say…I have no objection." Casey pulled Olivia closer, whimpering as Olivia resumed kissing her. Her tongue pushed against the brunette's, and for several moments, moans from both women were the only sounds in the room.

Olivia gently broke the kiss. "Go to your room and wait for me." Casey nodded and headed down the hall, happy to obey.

AUTHORS NOTE: HEYGUYS. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE BREAK. I KEPT REWRITING CHAPTER THREE, BECAUSE I KEPT HATING IT. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Olivia gently kissed Casey's stomach before moving to her lips. "I was right," she murmured. Casey knew her confusion must have shown on her face, because Olivia answered her unasked question. "I assumed that you were a screamer." Seeing Casey's blush, she smiled and added "It's a good thing."**_

"_**Oh. Okay," Casey replied, trying to get her skin tone back to normal. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and pulled her closer. "I'm not a one night stand kind of girl," she said for the third time that night. "Usually, I date, then date things further. However, I suppose we're going to have to shake things up a little." Olivia arched an eyebrow, and Casey mentally smacked herself. Olivia Benson did not seem like the settling down type. Casey was about to apologize, but Olivia interrupted her before she could do so.**_

"_**So you want to go on a date?" Olivia repeated. After another long pause, she said "Okay. Let's go on a date. Where do you want to go?" She checked the clock. "it's pretty late, sweetheart. How about we get a few hours of sleep, and then have a breakfast date?"**_

_**Casey inhaled sharply, surprised at how well this was going. "Sounds good to me," she responded. As Olivia kissed her once more before rolling off of her, Casey reached over and shut the bedside lamp off. "I love you," she murmured. When no response came, Casey turned her head and saw that Olivia was already asleep. She sighed and turned her attention to the ceiling. It took another hour for her to relax enough to fall asleep.**_

_**Casey woke up to the feel of gentle strokes of her hair. Opening her eyes slowly, the first thing she noticed was Olivia, who was propped on her side and looking back at her. "Good morning," the redhead mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"**_

"_**Five AM," Olivia replied.**_

"_**Five AM?" Casey repeated. How could Olivia be so calm and full of energy before the crack of dawn? Then again, Casey reminded herself, Olivia probably did this all the time. She was a cop, after all. Instead of responding, the brunette got out of bed and opened the curtains. "Olivia-" Casey tried to protest.**_

"_**Casey, it's five in the morning and I am hungry. I need to go home and pick up some things. Do you want me to pick you up in a few hours, or do you want to stay here and sleep the day away?"**_

_**Casey took one look at Olivia's folded arms then bit into her bottom lip. "No. I-I'll be ready," she whispered.**_

"_**I'll be back in exactly three hours." Olivia kissed Casey's cheek. "Last night was wonderful, by the way." She smiled softly before leaving the bedroom. Moments later, Casey heard the front door slam.**_

"_**Yeah. Wonderful," she murmured. Glancing at the clock, she rubbed her eyes and made her way into the bathroom. Laying two towels on the tiled floor, Casey set the shower water as hot as she could tolerate, and after a quick test of the heat, stepped in.**_

_**What was going on with Olivia? As Casey stood under the near scalding shower water, she tried to decipher the mystery of Olivia's coldness. Had she done something wrong? Had she said something she was not supposed to? Casey spent the next half hour playing back the events of the last twenty four hours in her mind. But as the water turned freezing, her mind was even more of a jumble. **_


	5. Chapter 5

The clock struck eleven, then noon. Hour after hour went by, until, at four in the afternoon Casey realized she had been stood up. She fought back tears as she unzipped her favorite dress. After listlessly tossing it onto the bed, Casey changed into a simple black suit and grabbed her car keys. Rather than sit around moping, Casey knew it would calm her more to go to the office and get some work done.

"Perfect," she said to herself two hours later, surveying the printed research in front of her. An assortment of charts, reports, and prior cases stared back at her. Casey sorted them and filed them into her briefcase. When she turned around, she jumped when she saw that she was not alone. "What are you doing here?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Apologizing." Olivia removed her hands from behind her back and Casey could now she that she was holding a teddy bear and a bouquet of roses. She placed them on Casey's desk without breaking eye contact. "Casey, I-"

Casey held up her hand. "You're sorry for what, Olivia? Treating me like a plaything you're tired of and standing me up?"

"Yes," Olivia replied. "Are you mad at me?"

"I passed mad around noon, Olivia. Now I don't know what I am." Casey felt a fresh round of tears approaching, but the last thing she wanted was to fall apart in front of Olivia. So she turned away, biting her bottom lip to fight the tears. "How could you stand me up?" she asked quietly. "I waited for you for seven hours. Four hundred and twenty minutes is how long I sat on the couch waiting for you to return! So unless you have a good excuse, it's going to take a lot more than a bouquet of roses and a pink teddy bear to make me feel better." Casey walked into the other half of the office and curled up on the couch.

Olivia followed her with the bear in hand and sat down next to her. "Casey," she began. "I was in the shower when Elliot called and said Cragen needed us. We had to do a raid, Case. I had to. By the time we got finished, it was after five. I went to your apartment, but I quickly realized you weren't home."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Because you are a workaholic. I'm sorry, sweetheart. Do you forgive me?"

Casey nibbled her bottom lip thoughtfully. Finally, she replied "For that, yes, I forgive you, because I know your job has very irregular hours. But what I want to know now is why you were such a bitch this morning. Did I do something wrong?"

Olivia kissed her gently on the lips. "No, but I was trying to figure out whether you regretted last night or not. I guess I thought if I kept my distance, I could avoid hearing what I certainly do not want to hear." Olivia held the bear out, and smiled. "Forgive me?" "Of course," Casey said, taking the bear and cuddling it. "For the record, I would never regret being with you. Last night was…well, nobody has ever made me feel like that." Casey sat the bear on her lap. "Does she have a name?" Olivia shook her head. "Hmmm," Casey remarked. Suddenly, her emerald eyes lit up. "I'll call her Cupcake."

Olivia grinned. "I like that. Oh, and don't forget the other half of my apology." She stood up, entered the main office and retrieved the roses, then returned. "Roses for my princess." She smirked at the redhead's deep blush. "Along with a poem. Want to hear it?" Without waiting for an answer, Olivia plucked a card that had been nestled among the flowers. Giving the card to Casey, she recited "Roses are red, violets are blue. I want you to know that I really do love you."

Casey felt her heart skip a beat, and she discreetly pinched herself to make sure this was more than an amazing dream. "Olivia, I love it. It's one of the oldest love poems of all time, but hearing it from you takes it from cheesy to romantic."

"I love you," Olivia murmured.

Casey looked into her eyes and wanted to kiss her, but hesitated. As if reading her mind, Olivia leaned down, kissing her passionately.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey peeled a slice of pepperoni from her pizza and ate it. "Do we have any leads on Robin Hood?" she inquired. After some discussion, Casey and Olivia had agreed to order pizza for dinner. They were currently on the couch in Casey's office, eating and talking about the rapist that had been nicknamed Robin Hood. This nickname stemmed from the unusual murder weapon he used: arrows.

Olivia took a large bite of her own pizza. Once she finished chewing, she swallowed and said "This guy is all over the map. Last week, a woman kidnapped from this city turned up in New Jersey. The MO was the same as the eighteen other women. She was bound, gagged, and raped. Then an arrow was shot through her heart and her body was dumped.

"Well, what do the victims have in common?"

"Besides being raped and their causes of death, we have not been able to figure that out," Olivia replied. Finishing her pizza, she grabbed another slice out of the box. "They vary from seventeen to forty five. There is a wide variety in the victims' hair colors, body types, and even the location where they were found. And the creep leaves no obvious forensic evidence behind."

Casey sighed. "After nineteen victims, I would assume that he knows what he is doing. A bow and arrow is such an odd weapon of choice. Do you have a suspect in mind?"

"A broken arrow turned up in a dumpster near the last victim's body. There were smudged fingerprints on it, but the crime lab hasn't reported back yet. See what I mean? No obvious forensic evidence." Olivia stood up and poured two cups of coffee. After adding the sugar and cream, she returned to the couch and gave Casey the more sweetened cup. "It was the first time the arrow wasn't wiped clean. Maybe he's slipping."

Casey took a small sip of her coffee. Wincing as the hot liquid went down her throat, she sat the cup on the end table next to the couch. "Maybe," she replied thoughtfully. "But you said yourself that the prints are smudged, so we shouldn't expect anything beyond a partial. I don't know, Olivia, he is making it nearly impossible to get anywhere with this. Did Huang come up with a profile on the perp?" she asked, hoping for a stroke of luck.

"We are looking for a man who has anger issues and a problem with women. Huang said that the perp is most likely middle aged and eccentric."

"In other words, we are looking for one of six million men in this city." Casey shook her head. "We are so screwed."


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner, Casey and Olivia returned to Casey's apartment. They spent the rest of the night cuddling, talking, and enjoying each other's company. When morning came, Casey awoke, shut her blaring alarm off, and picked up the note Olivia had left on her pillow. "Good morning," the note read in Olivia's rather large handwriting. "I got called in early today, but I'll pick you up for lunch. I don't know what time yet, but I will call. I love you. Love, Olivia. PS. Leave Cupcake in the living room tonight." Casey smiled to herself, folding the note and placing it in the drawer of the nightstand.

"Casey!"

Casey jumped, nearly dropping her briefcase. She turned around and sighed. "Trevor, how are your bottom feeders? Enjoying the bottom of the tank?"

Trevor adjusted his tie and looked at her. "Nice to see you too, Casey," he responded. "You're looking lovely this morning." Casey rolled her eyes and started to walk. Trevor followed closely. "You know what would make you even lovelier? Cutting a deal with Walter."

"Your client raped three children. There is no way in hell I am making a deal, no matter what you think you can offer me. I'm taking it to trial."

"Five years probation with mandatory counseling."

Casey, who had reached the doors, opened them and walked outside. "See you in court," she snapped, strolling down the courthouse steps and onto the sidewalk. She heard Trevor call after her, but she ended to get to the precinct. She wondered what Elliot wanted.

"You rang?" she asked as she entered the squadroom and saw Elliot at his desk. Olivia was pouring coffee, John was typing, and Fin was staring at crime scene photos.

"John here has an idea for you," Elliot responded, gesturing towards Munch, who stood up. "I think you will find it quite amusing."

Casey turned her attention to John, who closed his open desk drawer. "Uh, okay," she said slowly, bracing herself for a conspiracy theory.

"We can put an ad out for cheap arrows. Our man could see the ad, come here to buy them, and then we can say 'Robin Hood, you are under arrest'."

"John!" Casey scolded, rolling her eyes. "This is not a joke. And I seriously doubt that our perp has time to read the paper between murders. What we need to do is-"

"Figure out who sells arrows in this city and start from there," Olivia interjected, sitting down at her desk. "There can't be more than a handful."

Elliot folded his hands behind his head, looking amused. "Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Any sporting goods store is going to carry it. Shooting targets is considered a sport." Elliot opened the bottle of water on his desk and downed half of it.

Casey sighed as she leaned against Olivia's desk. "In other words," she said, "we are back to square one. Perfect."

"Wait," John interrupted. "The arrows were all the same. They were tipped with blue and had red feathers. How many places in New York are going to carry arrows like that?"

Elliot opened the search engine on his computer and keyed in the necessary information. A few moments later, he said "Only one store sells arrows like that: a place called 'The Arena'." He stood up. "Let's hope this leads somewhere."

Olivia nodded and followed him, winking at Casey when nobody else was looking. Casey heard Elliot say "While we are there, I will pick up the baseball I promised Dickie."

Casey turned to the remaining detectives. "When Olivia gets back, can someone tell her I went back to the office?"

"Sure," Fin replied.

"Thanks," Casey said, smiling softly.

"Do you ladies have trial prep?"

Casey paused. "Uh. Yeah. Something like that." Before anyone could ask questions, she quickly made her way to the elevator. She hated to lie, but the only other option was revealing her forbidden relationship with Olivia. The phrase 'Catch 22' suddenly entered her mind. How fitting.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia walked ahead of her partner and into the small store. She found the only worker in there and headed over to her. "Excuse me, Ma'am, do you have a moment?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Police," Elliot responded. The woman turned around, and they could she that she was at least in her late forties. Crow's feet, wrinkles, and a few scars adorned her face. "We are here to inquire about some arrows." He read the woman's nametag. "Arrows only you sell, Jessica."

Olivia took a picture of the arrow in question out of her pocket. Jessica took it, examined it, and then looked back at the detectives. "These custom arrows cost two hundred dollars per set. They are also relatively new."

"Can you pull up a list of customers who bought them?" Olivia asked.

Jessica walked behind the register and began typing. "According to this, I have only sold to four customers." She typed more, hen her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "That's odd," she remarked. "Also according to this, we sold five sets of these arrows to one person over the course of a month. The customer's name was Andrew Smith."

"Smart enough to give an alias," Olivia commented, looking at Elliot. "This creep is a serial rapist, and we are getting nowhere with catching him! Jessica, did he pay with a credit card?"

"No. Cash, according to our records. He gave no address or phone number, either."

Olivia sighed. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath. She glanced at Jessica. "Thanks for your help. We'll be in touch. Elliot, are you ready?" Olivia turned around when she heard no answer. "El?"

Elliot returned seconds later holding a signed baseball. "I told you I promised my son a new ball. Eli ruined the last one." He handed the ball to Jessica. "How much?" "Fifty nine ninety-five."

After Elliot paid, and they were back on the road, Olivia checked her watch. It was after three. "Got a hot date?" Elliot asked.

"Hmm?" Olivia asked, pulled back to reality. "Uh, if you call trial prep a hot date." Olivia knew that if the guys found out about her relationship with Casey, they would never let her live it down. All men were the same when it came to interacting with lesbians. It turned them on, and Olivia refused to let Casey be used in that sense. Once they got back to the precinct, Olivia retrieved something from her desk and turned to leave.

"Casey said she's at the office," Fin told her.

Olivia pulled her coat on. "Thank you," she said. As she made her way to the elevator and stood waiting for it, she dialed Casey's number. Casey picked up on the fourth ring, just as Olivia stepped into the empty elevator and the doors slid shut. "Hey baby. I'm on my way," she whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

While she waited for Olivia, Casey sat at her desk and thought about Trevor's request. She found herself wondering what he thought he could possibly offer; she had never asked, she realized. Walter Evans had kidnapped and raped three five year old girls. He had adamantly informed the detectives that he worked alone. Casey shuddered at the memory of him looking Olivia in the eye, smirking, and saying "No, I saved those little angels for myself. An early happy birthday to myself. A partner would ruin the magic."

That being the case, Casey doubted there was anything they could offer the DA's office. And she had every intention of taking the creep to trial, convicting him, and throwing him in a-

"Sorry it took so long to get here. New York traffic is never fun."

Casey snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "It's okay, I understand."

Olivia sat down in one of the chairs opposite Casey's side of the desk. "Did I startle you? You jumped when I started talking, as if you didn't see me come in. Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just got tangled in my own thoughts is all," Casey replied. "Trevor Langan wanted a deal for Walter Evans, and I got to thinking about how there could not possibly be anything worthwhile on his part." She sighed and grabbed a pen out of the cup on the corned of the desk. Grabbing a piece of paper from her large stack of paperwork, she pushed it towards Olivia, laying the pen on top of it. "It's your statement about your interview with Allison Carter about her attack," she said in response to the detective's questioning gaze.

Olivia read the paper carefully, then took the pen and signed it. Smiling softly, she pushed it back towards Casey. The two women gazed at each other for several moments. Olivia's chocolate eyes pinned Casey's emerald ones. Neither woman spoke. Finally, Olivia broke the stare. "So. I assume you told Langan that there was no way in hell a kiddie rapist with no remorse was getting anything less than the maximum sentence?"

"Of course. Now it's just a matter of convicting the bastard."

"You'll get him," Olivia replied, placing the pen in the holder. "He confessed, we have DNA links, and all three girls identified him in the line-up."

Casey shook her head doubtfully, crossing her legs. "We've lost on more evidence than that before. Evans is guilty, of that there is no doubt. But he is well known around town, with friends in high places. Everyone seems to love him. I can't shake the nagging feeling that that is going to overpower the evidence. And when Langan introduces the supposed abuse Evans suffered as a child…"

"You think that will affect anything?" Olivia asked.

"All it takes is one juror to think 'How sad. No wonder he turned out this way, but it is not his fault. I vote not guilty'."

Olivia stood up and walked around the desk until she was behind Casey. She placed her hands on the attorney's shoulders and began massaging them. "I have faith in you. I know that you will get this guy, honey. You need to believe in yourself."

Casey sighed, burying her head in her arms. "That's easier said than done," she replied quietly.

"Well, I think I have an idea on how to cheer you up," Olivia said.

"How?" Casey asked, turning around to face her.

Olivia gently lifted Casey's chin and looked into her eyes. "Like this," she responded, planting a soft kiss on the redhead's lips.


	10. Chapter 10

The soft kiss grew more passionate, until Olivia pulled Casey over to the couch and down on top of her. "Olivia," Casey whimpered as Olivia bit into her neck.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked, moving her hands to the buttons of Casey's suit jacket.

"Not to ruin the moment, but the door is open. The blinds too."

Instead of answering, Olivia stood up and locked the door. After closing the blinds, she returned and looked down at Casey, who was laying on her back. "Well, someone's being a naughty girl," Olivia remarked with a smirk. "Every action has a consequence, sweetheart."

"I know," Casey replied, grinning.

Olivia just shook her head. She quickly got on top of the redhead, pinning her to the couch. "Behave yourself, or I will cuff you. Got it?" she demanded. Casey nodded mutely, torn between wanting to obey orders and wondering if Olivia would really handcuff her.

Olivia began trailing soft kisses down Casey's neck, eliciting a quiet purr from the younger woman. Using her body, Olivia kept Casey pinned firmly against the couch, simultaneously undoing the buttons of Casey's jacket. "Wait," Casey whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Gun," Casey replied. She watched as Olivia removed her gun from her belt and sat it on the end table. "Better," she answered in response to the detective's questioning look. Casey's two greatest fears were of fire and guns. Guns made her extremely nervous, and she didn't want to take chances. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and resumed the kiss.

Olivia finished with the buttons and pulled off the jacket, tossing it to the floor. Next came Casey's silky blouse. As she unclasped the attorney's bra, and it, too fell to the floor, Olivia took a few moments to admire Casey's now bare top half. Taking Casey's left breast into her mouth, she gently twirled her tongue across the nipple until it hardened. Casey let out a series of quiet moans. Olivia bit down, then switched to the other breast. While her mouth was occupied, her hands worked unzipping Casey's skirt, removing her nylons and panties, and dropping them on top of the redhead's other clothes.

Trailing her fingertips across Casey's pale skin, Olivia clawed at her stomach, making Casey moan much louder than she meant to. "I know of a certain ADA who gets worked up quickly," Olivia growled. Her fingers moved slowly down Casey's body, and before she knew it, Casey felt the brunette pushing her thighs apart. Suddenly, and without warning, Olivia slid two fingers into her, making Casey cry out in surprise. She knew it wouldn't be long before she completely lost it.

Casey arched her body as Olivia moved deeper into her. She was moaning, whimpering, and gasping for air. With every breath she took, Casey knew she was climbing closer and closer to the edge. One thing had become clear to her since that first night they shared together: Olivia Benson did not waste any time in the bedroom. Using her free hand, Olivia reached up and began massaging Casey's breasts. Casey's moans were growing steadily louder, and in an effort to keep her quiet, Olivia stuck her tongue down her throat. Curling her fingers forward, she whispered "Show me how much you love what I do to you."

Feeling Olivia curl her fingers once more, Casey cried out, whimpering as her orgasm took control of her body. Olivia was still attempting to keep her quiet by kissing her, but Casey wondered if it was doing any good. After many moments, she collapsed against the sofa, closing her eyes. She felt Olivia's gently kiss on her lips and moaned quietly. "That's a hell of an apology, Detective," Casey murmured.

"I love you," Olivia replied, kissing her again. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Casey yawned, stretching as much as she could underneath the brunette. "And you…are the best…girlfriend in the…world," she mumbled between yawns.

Olivia grabbed the throw blanket from the back of the couch. Unfolding it, she laid down next to Casey, pulling her into her arms. She kissed Casey's forehead, smiling softly as Casey laid her head on her chest. Within minutes, Casey was sound asleep in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

When Casey woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was the beautiful brunette in her bed. "Hey, babe," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Around eight in the morning," Olivia answered. "How did you sleep?"

"I was safe in your arms. How could I not sleep well?" Casey inhaled and smiled, turning to Olivia. "What smells so delicious?"

Olivia grinned. "Wait here and close your eyes." She got out of bed; Casey remained, doing as she was told. She heard various sounds from the kitchen, and a few minutes later, Olivia returned. "Okay. Open."

Casey opened her eyes and gasped softly. "Olivia, you made breakfast for us? That's so romantic." She watched as Olivia fashioned a makeshift table for them out of a wooden tray. Next, she placed the food on the tray at the foot of the bed and placed two mugs of coffee next to it. Finally, the detective walked over to Casey and kissed her forehead.

"I love you. I was thinking we should start with the bacon." Seeing Casey's eyebrow arch in question, Olivia smiled and said "Bacon is one of my favorite foods."

Casey giggled. "Okay, we will start with the bacon." She could tell that Olivia was perkier than usual. What was causing this?

As if reading her mind, Olivia took the silver lid off of one of the plates. Steam rose into the air, and the scent of freshly cooked bacon enveloped them. "Bon appetit."

Casey, who had turned her attention to the bacon, was staring at it in shock. The bacon was cut into tiny pieces that were arranged in a pattern. The pattern formed a sentence, a sentence that left Casey speechless. "Olivia, this-" Casey paused, looking around. "Olivia?" she asked before realizing she was talking to the walls. Figuring Olivia was getting more coffee, Casey sat patiently on the bed, still shocked by the bacon's question.

"I realized I forgot a key part of this thing," Olivia said as she reentered the bedroom several moments later. She knelt down on the floor. "Casey, I have loved you for a long time. Now that you are mine, I have no intention of letting you go. So, with that in mind…" Olivia took Casey's hand ad held it. "Casey Novak, will you marry me?"

Casey felt her jaw drop, and half expected it to hit the floor. She looked into Olivia's beautiful brown eyes, smiled, and replied "Yes, of course I will marry you." Grabbing a bacon bit, she fed it to Olivia, then ate one herself.

Hours later, Casey emerged from her closet and laid the dress she had chosen on the bed. She tightened the towel around her body and sighed happily. Olivia had made dinner reservations for them at an upscale French restaurant for eight PM. It was currently six PM, and Casey, standing in the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel, felt like she was floating. She couldn't believe that Olivia Benson wanted her to be her wife. After pinching herself a dozen times, Casey had deduced that this dream was real.

"Olivia?" she called towards the bathroom, where the detective was getting ready.

"What, babe?" Olivia called back.

"Have you seen my phone?"

Casey heard the unmistakable hum of a blow dryer, and waited patiently for the noise to cease. "It's on the dresser," came Olivia's reply.

"Thank you." Casey glanced at the dresser and rolled her eyes at her own lack of observance. She unplugged it from its charger, slipped it into her purse, and stepped out of the towel. "Olivia, I've got nothing on," she singsong playfully.

"If you plan on getting to dinner on time, don't tell me things like that!"

Casey grinned to herself and fastened her strapless bra. After pulling on a pair of lacy black panties, she stepped into the dress and zipped it up. She took a moment to look in the mirror, smiling at her reflection. The final addition was her strappy black sandals. Once they were buckled, Casey stood up. Her long red locks were already curled, and her makeup was finished as well.

Olivia emerged from the bathroom wearing a purple blouse that accentuated her well endowed chest paired with black slacks and matching heels. "These things are killing me," she said, putting the back on her right earring.

"Babe, you haven't even left the house yet," Casey replied, amused.

"How do you wear shoes like this every day?"

Casey shrugged. "I guess I'm just used to it. You're used to flat shoes and sneakers, so wearing stilettos will hurt you. For what it's worth, though, you look amazing."

"Thank you." Olivia's eyes traveled up Casey's body, beginning with her heels and ending at the top of her dress, at which the slightest hint of Casey's breasts showed. "Damn."

Casey blushed as red as her hair. "Should I change?" she asked shyly.

"No. You look-I mean, you look-" Olivia stammered, making Casey blush deeper. Since when did Detective Olivia Benson, tough female cop, stammer? For that matter, Casey wondered, since when was she at a loss for words, period? Finally, Olivia regained her composure and said "You look so hot." She pulled Casey in for a passionate kiss. "And you're mine," she whispered possessively.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia was going crazy. She was used to being in control, being the alpha. But whenever she was around Casey, she lost control; her emotions, actions, and even thoughts surrendered to a burning desire of the young attorney. She had spent years wanting Casey in her bed, and now that she had her, letting her go was not an option. The problem was that the smallest things that Casey did made Olivia crave her. And right now, in a public restaurant, that craving, despite having to be unsatisfied for now, ran deep.

Casey was currently in the bathroom fixing her lipstick, which meant Olivia had a few minutes to herself. The date had been wonderful so far. Casey and Olivia had shared a heaping plate of fries before ordering their meals. Casey ordered a chicken salad and Olivia had opted for a plate of spaghetti, which she hadn't even expected to be on the menu.

Outside of the courtroom, Casey was very playful. She had initiated a game of footsies earlier, which Olivia quickly joined. But the thing that was really driving Olivia nuts was the redhead's dress. The hem skimmed her thighs at a length that was enough to make Olivia's mind switch gears. Hugging the girls' beautiful curves, the final touch was a neckline that revealed the round hint of Casey's breasts. Gripping her breadstick more tightly, Olivia felt her mouth water at the visual.

"And she calls me the daydreamer," Casey said as she reclaimed her seat. She met Olivia's gaze from across the table. "Thinking of anything interesting?" Depending on your definition of interesting, Olivia thought. Out loud, she shook her head and replied "Just thinking."

"Sounds invigorating," Casey joked, sprinkling salt and pepper onto her salad. The diamond of her ring sparkled in the lighting. Olivia smiled to herself and twirled her spaghetti. "Have you thought about the wedding?" Casey asked.

Olivia sipped her coke and paused for a moment before answering. "I have, actually. What do you say we get married in the gardens of the Palais de Luxembourg? We could fly to Paris a couple of weeks prior to whatever date we schedule. It's the universal city of love, Casey. What better place to get married?"

Casey stopped stabbing her salad and looked at her. "Really? We're going to marry in Paris? I would love that!"

"Then it's settled. We shall start the rest of our lives together in France." Olivia knew that Casey had been dreaming of a white wedding since she was a little girl, and she wanted to fulfill her lover's dream. The only way to have a fantastic wedding was to do it out of the country, since Olivia could count the number of states that allowed same sex marriage on one hand. None of them were on Casey's list of places she dreamed about getting married in. Therefore, Olivia had thought about it and came up with Paris. "Let's get married in three weeks," she suggested.

"Three weeks?" Casey repeated. "Are you nuts?"

Olivia smiled softly, grabbing a breadstick from the bowl. "Baby, I know its not a lot of time, but we can manage. You're great at planning things and organizing stuff." She sighed and sat the bread on her plate. "We can wait, if you want," she said. Forget that I already bought the tickets, she added in her head.

"No, I just-" Casey sighed, and aimlessly poked at a piece of chicken in her salad. "Olivia, there is a lot to plan for a successful wedding," she explained. "Sure, we can probably book the Palais de Luxembourg, and even the priest. The plan tickets will be a piece of cake. But there is so much more to it. We have to buy dresses, and what if they have to be ordered and don't arrive on time?"

"We'll make sure there is same day pick up," Olivia replied calmly.

Casey bit into her bottom lip in frustration. "Okay, there's the catering to deal with, the decorations, and what about guests?"

"If worse comes to worst, we can simply have a small ceremony. We can do it, I know we can. It's up to you though. We can wait a few months or get married in three weeks."

"We will do it your way. I trust you, Olivia. I trust that this will work out the way you said." Casey looked down at her salad, then pushed it away. "I'm not really hungry anymore," she remarked.

Olivia smiled. "Me either," she replied. "CHECK!"

As she finished taking what she needed out of her desk, Olivia stood up and came face to face with her partner, who was watching her with the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. "What are you looking at me like that for?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about how interesting it is that you and our ADA are both conveniently going on vacation at the same time," Elliot replied.

Olivia clipped her badge to her belt and closed her desk drawer. "Are you implying something?" she snapped. She really wasn't in the mood to tap dance around these ridiculous questions.

"What is going on?" John and Fin entered, carrying six boxes of pizza and three liters of soda, respectively.

Elliot hurried over to help them. As he dropped two pizza boxes onto his desk and opened them, he answered "I was merely having a discussion with Liv here."

"Annoying me is more like it," Olivia replied, grabbing a slice from the box. "Being nosey, but what else is new?" She went over to the coffee machine, leaving the men to their own devices.

Jon poured some Sprite into a paper cup and took a large swig of it. Turning to Fin and Elliot, he motioned towards Olivia. "What's her problem?"

Elliot bit into his pizza. He chewed, swallowed, then asked his question. "Olivia and Casey are both taking time off of work. At the same time. Suspicious, don't you think?"

Fin glanced over at the detective in question, whose back was turned to them as she poured steaming coffee into her mug. "Just leave them be, Stabler. It doesn't necessarily mean anything."

"Yeah," John quipped. "Does Benson even swing that way?"

"It's none of your business what I do with my personal life," said a voice that belonged to none of the men. Olivia sat on her desk, glaring at each of them in return. "Let me get this straight. Because Casey and myself are taking time off at the same time, you think we're sleeping together? Elliot, what about that time you left town and John was sick? Nobody assumed you were out together." Olivia sighed, folding her hands in her lap around the coffee cup. "Even if I was with Casey, none of you have the right to criticize me."

"Olivia, it's not like that-"

Olivia held up her hand. "Save it. You know what? We teach people every day to tell the truth. What kind of people, much less cops, are we, if we don't do the same? So, the truth is this. Yes, I DO swing that way. And, you guessed right, El. Casey and I are indeed on vacation together. We took time off, because…" Olivia took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before ripping the bandaid off. "We're getting married in three weeks," she announced.

A collective gasp filled the room.

_Authors note: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed part 1. I am breaking this story into five parts. This is the end of part 1. Part 2 will start with chapter 13. Read and review please! I would love to know what everyone thinks. __J_


	13. Chapter 13

"Where is the baking soda?"

Olivia grabbed a little blue jar from the island and handed it to Casey. A rapid beeping sounded in the kitchen, and after several seconds, she found the ladybug timer and shut it off. "The brownies are done. I'll get them."

Casey measured the baking soda and slowly stirred it into the cookie dough. After setting the measuring spoon down, she surveyed the kitchen. Racks of various flavored cookies, cakes, and brownies stared back at her. She looked at Olivia who was placing the newest batch of brownies on a cooling rack. "Do you think we made too much?" she asked. "I mean, we also bought donuts and orders pizza."

"You can never have too much food," Olivia replied with a shrug. "Especially when it comes to a room full of cops. Besides, this is a party." She laid the last brownie next to its peers and walked over to where Casey was standing. "A party to celebrate our marriage," she added, placing a gentle kiss on Casey's lips.

Casey moaned softly, looking into the brunette's eyes. "How many people are we expecting?"

"I invited the squad, and a couple of them will probably bring dates. Let's see…Elliot, who will probably bring Kathy. Munch and Fin, Cragen, Melinda and her husband." Olivia ticked off the names with her fingers. "That would be seven people. How about you?"

"I just invited Judge Donnelly and a few of my coworkers, and my boss. At most, we're expecting twenty people."

Olivia smiled. "Perfect." She lifted Casey's shirt by a couple of inches and placed her hand on the redhead's stomach. "Twenty-one."

"Twenty-one," Casey agreed with a smile of her own. She kissed Olivia again and returned to the bowl of cookie dough. "Olivia?" Olivia glanced up from the open cookbook she had been studying. "What, baby?"

Casey hesitated, unsure how to phrase what she wanted to ask. She didn't want to sound like an idiot. "Um," she said, "What do you want?" "What do you mean?"

"The baby," Casey responded, placing her hand on her slightly rounded belly. "And please don't say you just want a healthy baby."

"I'd be happy either way, Case. But if I had to choose, I would say I really want a little girl."

Casey smiled. "Me too." She picked up the wooden spoon. "Hi ho, hi ho, it's off to work we go."

"Elliot, Kathy. Nice to see you." Elliot smiled as he entered the house, with Kathy at his side. "You two really know how to decorate," he remarked, looking around the foyer in admiration.

"The French style décor was Casey's idea," Olivia replied. "She said it gives things a cozier feel."

"She was right. It's beautiful."

Olivia grabbed a cracker from the snack platter near the front door and ate it, then said "Make yourselves at home. There's a ton of food in the kitchen if you're hungry. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Elliot nodded. "Of course."

"Thanks." Without further explanation. Olivia went into the living room and hurried upstairs. Casey had been up there for over thirty minutes, and Olivia was beginning to worry. Reaching the second floor hallway, she noticed that the bedroom door was closed. "Casey?" she called, entering the room. She paused outside the bathroom. "Are you okay, honey?"

Casey's reply was so quiet that Olivia had to press her ear against the door to hear it. "I'm fine. You can come in. I'm decent."

"Like you have anything I've never seen," Olivia said with a small smile as she opened the door. She saw Casey sitting on the floor and immediately knelt down at her side. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Morning sickness, that's all," Casey murmured, but Olivia wasn't convinced.

Olivia brushed a stray curl out of the younger woman's eyes. "Don't lie to me, Casey. You're curled up on the floor, you're sweating, and I know you've been crying. What's wrong?"

Casey sighed and let her head fall onto Olivia's shoulder. "I don't feel so hot."

Olivia held her hand to the attorney's forehead. "Jesus, Casey. You're burning up."

"I have a migraine and it's hot and my emotions are driving me nuts, but I…I think I'll be okay for the…party."

She tried to stand, but Olivia stopped her. "The only place you're going is bed."

"But, Olivia-"

"Don't but, Olivia, me. You're going to bed. Now. Your health and the health of our child is more important than the party." Olivia held out her hand and helped Casey to her feet. "I want you to lay down and take it easy. Watch TV, or sleep, I don't care, as long as you are relaxing. Got it?"

Casey walked into the bedroom and laid down. "I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," Olivia replied, kissing her gently. "Get some rest." She closed the curtains and turned the lights off, then left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. When she got downstairs, she immediately noticed how crowded the living room was. Finding Elliot in deep discussion with Munch about football, Olivia headed over to them. "Having fun?"

"Loads. I was just telling Munch ere why football is so entertaining." Elliot looked behind her. "Where's Casey?" "In bed."

"Is she alright?" John inquired.

Olivia sighed. "She's three months pregnant. She's been having severe migraines that bring her to the point of tears." She glanced at the stairs and shook her head. "I'm really worried about her. She-"

A dull thud sounded from upstairs. "Damn it." Olivia looked apologetically at the three men, who assured her it was okay. Olivia took the stairs two at a time and nearly tore the bedroom door off of the hinges in her haste. Once her eyes adjusted, they spotted Casey laying unconsciously on the floor. Olivia dialed 911 and ran to her. "Casey, you have to wake up. Don't do this to me!" An operator picked up and asked for the nature of the emergency. Olivia told her that her pregnant wife was unconscious on the floor with no obvious signs of injury. Then she paused, thinking. In the time it would take the paramedics to arrive, she could already have Casey at the hospital. Without further hesitation, Olivia said "Forget the bus. I'll take her in." She hung up and carefully lifted Casey off of the floor. Luckily, the hospital was only fifteen minutes away.


	14. Chapter 14

The sound of voices grew louder, then faded again. Casey stirred and opened her eyes. Olivia's back was turned to her and she was speaking in hushed tones to whoever was in front of her. Casey saw the hint of a white lab coat. A doctor? Was she in the hospital? A quick glance around the room confirmed that. Casey watched as the doctor left the room. "Olivia?" she managed weakly.

Olivia turned around. "You're awake," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What…happened? The last thing I remember is getting out of bed, because I felt sick. I stood up, and walked a few steps, but I got so dizzy."

"You fainted." Olivia sighed. "Doctor Seli says it was due to a considerable decrease in your blood pressure." She took Casey's hand and held it, intertwining their fingers. Reading the look of worry that flickered across the redhead's features, she said "The baby is fine."

Casey was about to reply, but the doctor's re-entrance cut her off. "Mrs. Benson," Seli began, opening the file he was holding. "The dizziness and the subsequent fainting were caused by heat and anxiety. Lower blood pressure is a symptom of pregnancy but these factors dropped it too much, and you fainted. However, you and your baby are both perfectly fine, and you can leave anytime you want."

"Thank you," Casey replied, sitting up so quickly she got lightheaded again.

Seli seemed to notice this, as he wrote something in his file. Casey had the sudden urge to slap him for being so cryptic. "You can go," the doctor repeated. "But as of right now, I want you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy."

"The rest of my pregnancy?" Casey repeated. "That's the next six months! What about work?"

Olivia, who had remained silent all this time, squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Maternity leave, baby." She looked at the doctor. "I'll take care of her, doctor."

"Bed rest? For SIX MONTHS?" Casey demanded. They had been home for an hour, but she was still complaining.

Olivia handed her a cup of cocoa and sat next to her in bed. "Casey, please listen to the doctor. I don't want to be laying flowers on your grave, okay? So just do what he says and everything will be okay." She placed her hand on Casey's stomach. "Do it for me?" she begged.

Casey exhaled slowly, then nodded. "For you…and our baby," she agreed. "At least I get to be prisoner in our bed and not a hospital one. That's a bright side."

"Of course it is," Olivia responded, just as her phone rang. Seeing Casey's disappointed look, she said, "I'm sorry," then answered it. Casey listened to Olivia's end of the conversation, which was comprised mostly of "yeahs" and "uh-huhs". Finally, Olivia said "I'll be right there." Hanging up, she looked at Casey. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "That was Elliot. He said I need to get to the precinct as soon as I can, that there is someone who wants to talk to me. If it's a victim-"

"Go," Casey interrupted. "I understand. Go, babe. I'll see you when you get home."

Olivia grabbed her gun and shield and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

Casey smiled softly. "I love you too. Try not to have too much fun," she couldn't resist adding.

"Yes, because life with the Special Victims Unit is such a barrel of monkeys," Olivia retorted with a laugh. She kissed Casey once more. "Stay in bed," she ordered. "Only get up if you are hungry, thirsty, etc. I have to go now." Casey watched her leave, then sank back into the pillows. Even going to work seemed more exciting than staying in bed.

"Okay, where is the person I need to see?" Olivia asked as she entered the squadroom. "Better yet, who is the person I need to see?" She draped her coat over the back of her desk chair and looked up in time to catch her partner's smirk. "What is so funny?" "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Elliot replied, disappearing behind his computer.

Cragen appeared in the doorway of his office. "Olivia, in here. Now," he ordered.

Pretending she didn't notice that all eyes in the room were on her, Olivia went into the office, shutting the door behind her. "What did I do this time?"

"Why does everyone assume that getting called into my office means they did something wrong?"

"Because usually when we get called in here, we're being sued, suspended for improperly handling a case, or internal affairs wants a word with us," Olivia replied. "So which is it this time, Captain?"

Cragen gave her an odd look, and Olivia mentally kicked herself. What better way was there to get in trouble than to assume you were in trouble? "I called you in here last. The other detectives know already."

"Know what, Captain?"

Cragen paused, and Olivia knew he was thinking how best to go about this. "It's not every day we get to welcome an old friend back," he began. "So when we do, we have to make the best of it. Everyone does."

Olivia folded her arms across her chest. "Are you feeling okay?"

Without answering, the captain opened the other door in his office. "You can come in now."

The mystery visitor strode in. Olivia's eyes traveled from the perfectly toned legs to the long blonde hair to the crystal blue eyes. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she wondered for a second if she even remembered how to breathe, let alone speak. For the eyes she was staring into weren't just any eyes. They were the eyes of SVU's former ADA, and her former lover. The eyes belonged to Alexandra Cabot.


	15. Chapter 15

"ALEX?" Olivia said with a gasp. "What are you doing back?"

Alex folded her arms across her chest. "Nice to see you too, Olivia. For your information, Casey's on maternity leave, and my boss asked me to fill in for her." She turned to Cragen. "I'll be in the squadroom." Glancing once more at Olivia, the blonde strode out of the room.

Olivia's gaze followed her, focusing just a little too long on her ass. Shaking her head, Olivia scolded herself. You're married, her senses reminded her. Alex was her friend, nothing more. She wondered if she should tell Casey. Honesty was the best policy, after all. Or was it? Olivia imagined the conversation. "Hey, sweetie, how are you feeling? By the way, did you know that Alex Cabot is filling in for you? I just wanted to come clean and tell you that she and I DID used to sleep together. I'm sorry for lying. I also hope you can forgive me for fantasizing about her today."

Yeah, just what every woman wants to hear, she thought. Snapping out of it, Olivia noticed the captain staring at her. She realized she had said that last thing out loud. Olivia blushed and quickly exited the office. Alex was talking to Fin, John, and Huang, but Elliot was alone. "Elliot, we need to talk," she told him, walking to his desk. "I have a problem."

"We all knew that."

Olivia smacked him upside the head. "That is not what I meant. Please. It's urgent."

"Okay, let's step outside," Elliot replied, getting to his feet. They made their way to an empty interview room, which wasn't outside, but Olivia was in no mood to argue. So, as Elliot closed the door, she sat on the table. "What's the problem?" he asked.

Olivia took a deep breath, and it all spilled out. "When Alex was the ADA, we were sleeping together, but then she left and we broke it off but then she came back a year later and we had one too many drinks and ended up in bed and then she left again and I began to realize that I was in love with Casey but it took forever to get up the nerve to ask her to be my girlfriend but before I married her I assured her I never slept with Alex because I only love her."

"Is there a period in there somewhere?" Elliot paused when he saw the glare the brunette was giving him. "So you told a little white lie. Why are you so freaked?"

"Because." Olivia took a deep, calming breath before answering. "Because as Alex walked out of Cragen's office, my brain kicked into fantasy mode."

Elliot scratched his chin, something he always did when he was feeling uncomfortable. "Do you love Alex?"

"No!" Olivia replied too quickly. But regardless of how long it took her to answer, it was true. She didn't love Alex, she loved Casey. Casey made her feel things she never had before. She was her soul mate, not Alex. "No. I don't," Olivia said more confidently. "I love Casey. ONLY Casey."

"Then get Alex alone and tell her that," Elliot advised.

**11:30 PM**

"You don't want me back, do you Olivia?"

Olivia choked on her drink. After coughing for several moments, she croaked "What do you mean?" "Everyone else told me welcome back, or something to that effect. You just glared at me and basically demanded to know what the fuck I was doing there. It's clear that you don't want me back working with you."

"Alex, it's not-"

Alex ignored her. "Maybe you would be happy if I went back to Wisconsin!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS?" Olivia demanded much more loudly than she meant to. She sighed as nearly every head in the bar turned to stare at her. After a few seconds, everyone resumed their activities. Olivia turned back to Alex. "Okay, welcome back. I mean it. Happy?"

Alex sipped her martini. "You still don't sound very happy." She sat her glass on the counter and began walking her fingers up Olivia's arm. "I know how you can make it up to me," she purred.

As the blonde leaned in to kiss her, Olivia gently pushed her away. "We can't do this."

"Why? Because we're in a bar?"

"No, because I'm married!" Olivia firmly removed Alex's hand from her thigh. While it was true that alcohol made more Alex more confident and also increased her arousal, Olivia knew there was more to it. "Alex," she said slowly, looking into her old lover's eyes. "We had our run. And yes, I loved you, but I-I've moved on since then. I still love you, but like a friend, nothing more. I am madly in love with Casey, and that's why I married her. I won't betray her. I'm sorry Alex, I really am."

Alex looked like she about to cry, which was highly unusual for her. "Is-is she better than me?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"In bed…is she better? Does she please you more than I did?"

Olivia chewed on her bottom lip, unsure how to answer. How could she please Alex without betraying Casey? Finally, a safe answer came to her. "You both make me happy. Alex, you're passionate, and we used to have so much fun fighting for the dominance in bed. But with Casey…" Olivia trailed off as images of her beautiful bride floated into her mind. "Casey can be kinky, but she's so submissive. She gives me the authority, no questions asked, and it's a really wonderful feeling."

Alex nodded as if understanding. Olivia hoped she did. "Well, I'm happy for you two. Really, I am. As long as you're happy, Olivia, that's all that matters." She sipped her drink again and then asked "My boss says she's on maternity leave. She's pregnant?"

"Yeah. Three and a half months along," Olivia replied, polishing off the rest of her beer.

"A little early in the pregnancy to go on maternity leave," Alex remarked.

"She's been ordered on bed rest by her doctor. He's worried about her and the baby, because her blood pressure dropped so low that she passed out last night. So, for the next six months, he ordered her on bed rest." Olivia felt her phone vibrate. Taking it out of her pocket, she read the incoming text and couldn't resist the smile that formed on her lips. She put her phone away and wrote her address on a spare slip of paper. Handing it to Alex, she said "You should come over sometime."

Alex took the paper with a smile of her own. "You're leaving?"

Olivia checked the clock on the wall. It was 11:30. "I have to run to the store. Casey just texted me. She's craving kielbasa and ranch dressing."

"And so the cravings begin."

Olivia hugged her and hurried out. The store that carried Casey's favorite sausage would be closing in less than thirty minutes, and she had a pregnant wife to get home to.


	16. Chapter 16

Casey smiled as Olivia handed her the package of sausage and bottle of ranch dressing. She used the scissors from the drawer of the nightstand to open the package, then cut the sausage into slices and gave Olivia half. "I tried calling the precinct first, but Captain Cragen said you had already left," she said as she poured some dressing on her plate.

"He didn't say where I was, did he?"

"No…why?"

Olivia carefully stirred some soy sauce onto her rice and put the cap back on the bottle. "That's good," she murmured. She looked at Casey, who was dipping her kielbasa in the ranch. "That is such an odd combination."

Casey shrugged, and twirled the meat in the dip. "It's actually pretty good though," she replied, holding it out towards Olivia. "Try some."

"Maybe later," Olivia said, sprinkling pepper onto her corn.

"Olivia? Why did you get so panicked when I told you that I talked to Cragen?" Casey wondered briefly if Olivia was out with someone else, but that was crazy…wasn't it? "Are you…cheating on me?" she asked, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

Olivia dropped her fork, and it landed with a clink on her plate. "Why would you think that? I told you that you are the only one I love, and it's true. And yet you still think I would betray you?" She placed her dinner on the dresser and stood up.

"I'm sorry," Casey whispered., lowering her gaze to the floor. "You're right. I-I had no right to ask that."

Olivia stood silently next to the bed for what felt to Casey like forever. Finally, she took a deep breath, and sat next to the redhead. "I would have asked too, if our positions were reversed. Because I love you, I am going to be honest with you, at the risk of you hating me." She hesitated, looking into Casey's eyes. "I don't know where to begin," she sighed.

"Does this help?" Casey kissed her softly and pulled back, smiling. "I could never hate you, babe. No matter what you say, I'll still love you."

"Okay, well, do you remember when you asked if I ever slept with Alex Cabot and I said no?"

"Yeah. Why?" Casey asked, wondering where this was going.

Olivia buried her head in her hands. "I lied. We were together, until she was put in the Witness Protection Program. But when she came back to testify against Liam Connors, we got really drunk one night and ended up under the covers again."

Casey focused her attention on a raindrop that was sliding down the window. "Why did you lie to me, Olivia?" she asked quietly. "I would have understood. It's not like I would have left you!"

"I just didn't want you to feel like I compared you to her or still had feelings for her. I don't blame you if you're mad, but please believe me when I say I am truly sorry."

"I'm not mad, Olivia," Casey said, turning around to face her. "I'm just a little disappointed that you didn't trust that I could handle the truth. Relationships are built on trust. How can we have a strong marriage if we keep secrets from each other?"

Olivia nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. Just promise that in the future, you'll always tell me the truth, no matter what."

"I will." As Casey reached for her water, Olivia laid down on her back. "There's more," she said, looking up at the ceiling. "The reason Cragen called me in was because…Alex is back, Casey. She's back and she thought she and I could just pick up where we left off."

Casey raised an eyebrow, confused. "Okay, so she's back. You told her you're married, right?" "Of course."

"Then what's the big deal?"

Olivia rolled onto her side and pinned Casey's emerald green eyes with her chocolate brown ones. "I thought about her in a way that was not how 'just friends' are supposed to think about each other."

"WHAT?" Casey shrieked. "You said you don't have any feelings for her anymore!"

"I don't!" Olivia protested. "You have to believe me. I swear I only love you."

"Says the woman who fantasizes about other women in her spare time," Casey snapped. "How could you do this?"

"I didn't mean to," Olivia replied quietly. "I swear you're the only one I want. Please forgive me."

Casey got out of bed and walked over to the windows. She curled on the window seat and folded her hands across her stomach. After a long pause, during which the sounds of thunder and the rain thrashing against the window were the only audible noises, Casey faced Olivia, who had sat up in bed. "I forgive you for that, too. I believe in you, and I trust in our love. Yes, I'm hurt that you were fantasizing about another woman, but it's not worth a fight. As long as there is nothing more between you than friendship, I forgive you for lying and then fantasizing."

Olivia stood up and walked over to where Casey was sitting. "I love you with every fiber of my being," she said, taking Casey's hand.

"You know what would really make me forgive you?"

"What would that be?"

Casey grinned playfully. "Kiss me," she murmured.

"My pleasure." Olivia knelt down and kissed her passionately on the lips. Then, with a smile of her own, she raised Casey's lilac silk blouse and kissed her stomach. "We wouldn't want our baby to feel left out."

Casey giggled and replied "No, of course not." She and Olivia locked eyes, and she could feel her heart rate double in speed. Suddenly, everything that had been said in the last few minutes fade away. Olivia was Casey's one true love, and Casey knew that the brunette had lied to spare her feelings. And that, in her book, made everything better. Or was that feeling caused by the feel of the older woman's lips pressed against hers?


	17. Chapter 17

"Damn it!" Olivia hit the buttons of her computer's keyboard a bit harder than was necessary.

"What's wrong with you?"

Olivia looked up to see her partner carrying a box of donuts. John and Fin were each carrying two cups of steaming coffee. "I'm ninety percent finished with my 61 on the Miller case, and my computer just froze," she said, hitting the keys once more.

Fin handed her one of the cups he was carrying and gave the other to Elliot, who sat down and opened the donuts. "I don't think banging on the keys is going to help much."

"Do you have a better idea?" Olivia glared at the page frozen onto her computer screen. "Where's Morales when you need him?"

Elliot closed the box of pastries and placed the glazed donut he had chosen on a napkin. "We may not need him." He got up and walked around the desks until he was next to Olivia. Leaning down, he hit the escape key a few times and wiggled the mouse. Suddenly, the little white arrow moved onscreen. "There."

Olivia just looked at him, shocked. "How did you know what to do?"

"When you live with four teenagers, you discover that it is much cheaper to learn a few things about computers than it is to call the Geek Squad every time you hear 'Dad, my computer is broken!'" Elliot picked up his coffee. "It doesn't always work, but nine out of ten times it does."

"Amazing," Olivia replied, shaking her head. She sipped her coffee, wincing when it burned her mouth. She placed the cup on a coaster and went back to work on the 61.

"Where's Cragen?" John asked, gesturing to the dark, empty office.

"Meeting," murmured Olivia absentmindedly. As she typed, her mind wandered to thoughts of Casey. It had been two weeks since Alex's return, and Olivia had been working extra hard to show Casey how much she loved her. Being almost sixteen weeks pregnant, Casey was starting to really show. Olivia knew her wife hated being on bed rest, and would much prefer to be working, but she made sure to keep her there, because losing the woman she loved AND their baby was not an option.

"Detective Benson?"

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts and looked up from her computer. In front of her stood a pretty blonde who couldn't have been more than sixteen. Bruises and cuts covered the girl's face and neck, and Olivia could see various rips and tears in her clothes. "How can I help you?"

"Uh…they told me to come here and report a rape?"

Olivia nodded and stood up. "Come with me," she said, leading the girl into an empty interview room. Closing the door gently, she asked "Can I get you anything?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I…just need to talk to someone."

"I understand," Olivia said, sitting down at the table with the statement sheet she had grabbed on the way in. "Can you tell me your name, honey?"

"Maria Bennett," the girl replied tearfully.

"Okay, Maria. Can you tell me what happened?"

Maria didn't respond for several moments. Finally, she took a deep breath and began her story. "Some guys from my school threw a party tonight. They throw them all the time, but I'm the geek who never gets invited. When I was asked to come this time, I couldn't stop feeling like I was dreaming. I…I spent three hours getting ready, and then my mom dropped me off. The party had already started when I got there, and Jack found me while I was dancing and offered me some Gatorade. Jack's the one who threw the party."

"Was it spiked?"

"I don't know. I remember it tasting a little bitter, but I didn't give it much thought. I never drink…anyway, I danced more, but then I started feeling tired and dizzy. Jack found me and told me I could sleep it off in his bed." Maria sighed, looking at the floor. "Why did I agree to it? He just seemed so nice! I feel so stupid."

Olivia gently placed her hand over Maria's to reassure her. "Maria, you can't blame yourself." Seeing that Maria was crying, she pushed a box of tissues towards her.

"I'm sorry," Maria replied, grabbing a tissue and blowing her nose.

"It's okay, take all the time you need."

"The next thing I remember, I woke up naked in his bed. It was 3:00 AM and I didn't hear music, so I knew the party was over. I don't remember getting undressed and I…there is stuff on me."

Olivia looked up from the statement sheet. "Stuff?" she repeated. "Maria, you didn't shower yet, did you?"

Maria shook her head, wiping her tears. "I came here first."

"Okay, that's good. That means we can still do a rape kit."

"A rape kit?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes. It is when we take you to the hospital and the doctor examines your injuries. Because you haven't showered yet, they can also swab the semen on you for DNA. We can only do this with your consent though."

"Does it hurt?"

"No," Olivia assured her.

Maria hesitated, and grabbed another tissue. Finally, she looked into Olivia's eyes. "I want to do it. Will you be there?"

"Every step of the way," Olivia promised.

Maria stood up. "I want to do it," she said again. "When can we go?"

Olivia closed the file. "Whenever you're ready." She capped her pen and laid it on top of the file, then picked both up. Maria stood, and Olivia knew without asking that the girl was ready right now. She quickly texted Casey and told her she was taking a victim to the hospital. "Ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Maria walked out of the room, with Olivia following close behind.

As they passed the desk, Olivia grabbed her sweater and handed it to Maria. She returned the small smile that Maria gave her. It was four in the morning, but as Olivia pressed the down arrow on the elevator, her main concern was nailing Maria's attacker.


	18. Chapter 18

"You know that you're not good enough for her. She's only with you because I was gone. You'll never live up to what she had with me."

The taunting echoes, and played back as if on an endless loop. "That is not true," Casey whispered. "She loves me!"

"Face it, Novak. You were only there to fill her bed since she didn't have me…"

"NO!"

**7:30 AM**

Casey awoke with a start. She sat up, panting. It was just a dream, she told herself. A horrible, terrifying dream. She glanced at the clock and sighed before falling back against the pillows. Almost instantly, she felt strong arms wrap protectively around her.

"What's wrong, baby?" Olivia mumbled sleepily.

"Just a dream," Casey murmured in response. "A bad dream, but I'm okay now." She was a little afraid to elaborate. After all, wouldn't that just be proving that Olivia had reason to hide Alex Cabot's return from her? However, as Casey quickly discovered, she didn't have to go into detail, because Olivia replied "Sounds good, sweetie," and a few seconds later, quiet snores once more filled the room. Casey laid awake for another twenty minutes before once more slipping into unconsciousness.

**9:19 AM**

**The Courthouse**

Olivia hurried up the stairs outside the courthouse and nearly knocked down a reporter. "Sorry," she called, only half meaning it. According to Casey, the deal with Leon Garcia had been rejected by Judge Preston, and so it was to the courtroom for hi,. The trial was due to start in ten minutes, and Olivia needed to find Alex.

She found her adjusting a stack of files in courtroom ten. "Alex!"

Alex turned around. "What's the rush, Olivia?" she asked.

"I don't know. Cragen told me you wanted to see me, and that you told him it was urgent. What's going on?"

Alex sighed and looked into her eyes. "I have some bad news, and I think you should sit down."

Olivia shook her head. "Just tell me what the problem is, Alex," she ordered. If there was one thing Olivia hated, it was mind games.

"Leon Garcia jumped bail three hours ago."

"He WHAT?"

Alex nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, it gets worse." She opened the file on the top of the stack and handed Olivia a piece of frayed paper. "The police found this on his dresser."

Olivia looked at the paper, which turned out to be a note. In spiky, almost illegible handwriting, Garcia had written "I've gone to take care of business." Olivia looked up. "Any ideas where he might have gone?" She had a feeling she knew the answer; she just didn't want to hear it.

Alex confirmed her worst fears by handing her another paper. "He left this, although I doubt he meant to."

Olivia looked at the picture Alex had given her. "I have to get home," she replied.

**9:30 AM**

"You ruined my life, you bitch!"

Casey whimpered as Garcia slapped her across the face. The stinging pain lasted long after his hand was gone. "Please don't hurt me," she begged. "Please!"

"It's too late for that, honey," Garcia replied, lifting her chin so that she was forced to look at him. "If you're a good girl, I won't kill you. Are you going to be a good girl?"

"You won't get away with this, Garcia," Casey told him, much more confidently than she felt. "Does it make you feel tough, preying on innocent women and children? I think we all know why you can't keep a woman happy."

Garcia chuckled. "You have quite a mouth, don't you?" He patted her on the head. "Don't test me, baby doll, or I promise that you will die a slow, painful death. I'll give you some time to think about what you want. Meanwhile, I need some water." As he turned his back to get a glass from the cabinet, Casey resumed trying to escape the ropes that bound her to the chair. Suddenly, an idea hit her. She began to scoot forward, but the chair scraped the floor. Garcia whirled around. "I see you've made your decision," he snarled, showing her a grin that could only be described as wolfish. "Fine by me. I like my women like I like my food: well done."

Casey flinched as he hit her again. "Please stop," she pleaded as he squeezed her breasts so hard that it was all she could do not to cry. "Let me go," she murmured, though she knew it would be futile.

Instead of answering, Garcia kissed her, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Casey had no way to fight him off, and as he tore her clothes and unzipped his jeans, all she could do was keep begging him to stop. This only seemed to egg him on. He stood up, pushing himself into her face. "You know what I want."

"No," Casey mumbled weakly, turning her head away.

Garcia grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head forward. "Do it!" he ordered. "Or I'll start seeing how sensitive your pretty little self is." He ran the tip of his knife along her inner thigh, hard enough that a shiny drop of ruby red blood appeared. "Shall we move further in?"

"Mind if I join?" Olivia appeared in the kitchen doorway, gun poised and ready to fire.

"What are you doing here, bitch? This is none of your business!"

Olivia didn't lower her gun. "That's Detective Bitch to you, Garcia. And that's my wife you're torturing." Garcia advanced towards her with his knife pointed at her throat. He lunged, but Olivia was too quick for him. She aimed a well placed kick that knocked him to the ground and grabbed his knife. She hurried over to Casey and began untying her feet first, which meant her back was turned to Garcia, who had stood up. As he attempted to sneak up behind her, Casey looked away. Olivia turned around just in time and punched him so hard he fell to the floor, unconscious. Olivia smiled and turned back to Casey. She had her untied thirty seconds later. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I am now," Casey replied quietly as Olivia rubbed her wrists where the ropes had dug in. "He's going to wake up with a major headache," she added, glancing at Garcia, who was sprawled awkwardly on the floor.

Olivia examined a large gash on Casey's chest. "After what he did to you, I don't care what he feels. He deserves to be castrated. I'm going to go get some things from the medicine cabinet in our bathroom. I already called for back-up. They are on their way over."

"Okay," Casey murmured as Olivia left the kitchen. When Olivia returned a few minutes later with an armful of first aid items and began placing them on the counter, Casey surveyed the products. "Peroxide?" she croaked.

"If you want to prevent an infection, then yes. I know you hate it, but it has to be done," Olivia told her, wetting a wash cloth and kneeling down in front of her. She gently wiped the blood from Casey's inner thighs and then grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Casey jumped as the foamy antiseptic came into contact with the cuts the knife had made on her thighs. She grabbed a handful of Olivia's hair in an effort to ignore the painful stinging.

"Hold still," Olivia said, dabbing more antiseptic onto the wounds. Finally, she raised up and repeated the same process to the cut on Casey's chest, which was much deeper. "Any deeper and it would have needed stitches," she remarked a few minutes later as she threw the used cotton balls in the trash, just as a knock sounded from the front door. "That will be Elliot and the others. Can you walked."

Casey nodded. "Yeah, I..I think so."

Olivia kissed her softly. "Go put some clothes on, then come back downstairs."

"Okay." Casey walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, using the throw blanket from the back of the couch as a cover-up. Fleetingly, she wondered why Olivia hadn't cuffed Garcia, or shot him. As she made her way upstairs, another thought entered her mind. If Olivia hadn't come home, who knew what would have happened? Casey shuddered as she realized that if it weren't for Olivia, she would probably be dead by now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Okay, everyone, be warned that this chapter contains a detailed sex scene. Please read and review, I would really appreciate it.**

By the time Casey had changed into the black silk pajama set Olivia had bought her and her favorite pink cashmere robe, the noise from downstairs had faded. Just as she was about to exit the bedroom, the door opened, and Olivia stepped in, closing the door behind her. Casey smiled softly. "Hey, babe. It's quiet down there."

"I sent everyone home." Olivia sat on the bed, motioning for Casey to join her. Casey did, and Olivia handed her a cup of hot cocoa that overflowed with various colored marshmallows. "How are you feeling?"

Casey let her head fall onto the brunette's shoulder. "I'm okay, I guess. I think I'm still in shock, you know? He tried to make me…" She shook her head, unable to finish that sentence. "I'm going to have to recuse myself from the trial, Olivia. I mean I know I'm on maternity leave, but this is official. I can just hear his attorney now: 'We are here because the prosecution has an agenda against my client. Your Honor, I move for immediate dismissal on grounds of bias'." Casey sighed, sipping her cocoa. She barely noticed as the burning liquid scorched her throat. "I guess it's a good thing Alex is back…perfect timing."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her protectively. Casey inhaled the comforting scene of the detective's cologne and felt her nerves relax somewhat. "Just remember that I only love you," Olivia murmured as she rubbed Casey's back reassuringly.

"I know," Casey replied. "And I only love you."

Olivia kissed the top of her head. "How about we order some chicken chow mein and cuddle? We can spend the night watching cheesy love movies, like _The Titanic._"

Casey giggled. "Don't let any die hard Titanic fans hear you. We should also watch _Romeo and Juliet_. The Olivia Hussey version, NOT the Leo DiCaprio version. What else?"

"Let's start with those two for now." Olivia kissed her and got up from the bed. Grabbing the _Romeo and Juliet _DVD from atop the television, she opened the case and popped the disc into the player. Remote in hand, she pressed play and returned to bed, laying on her back.

Casey laid her head on the brunette's chest as the movie began. She let out a sleepy yawn and struggled to keep her eyes open. Nothing, after all, spelled romance like a marathon of the most far fetched loved stories ever made.

**2:38 AM**

As the credits of _The Titanic _scrolled down the screen, Olivia smiled. "What next?" When no reply came, she looked down. Casey was sleeping soundly with her head on her chest. Olivia shut off all light in the bedroom and wrapped her arms around the sleeping redhead. "I love you," she whispered, kissing the top of Casey's head. Casey stirred, threw her arms across Olivia's stomach, and a few seconds later, Olivia heard her breathing even out again.

Olivia, who was wide awake, allowed her mind to wander until it slammed into a memory of their wedding night. She smiled as the words and actions of that night floated back to her.

_Casey emerged from the kitchen of their suite carrying a huge bowl of popcorn and two bottles of soda. As she placed them on the coffee table, Olivia's attention, along with her gaze, traveled lower. For as the redhead bent down, the smallest hint of her breasts peeked out from the dress. Olivia swallowed hard as she realized she was being spoken to. "Sure, sweetie, that sounds good," she replied, having absolutely no idea what she just agreed to._

"_Are you hungry?" Casey asked, apparently oblivious to Olivia's confusion. She grabbed a piece of popcorn and popped into her mouth._

_Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She had been controlling herself since eight that morning. With anyone else, it would have been simple, but with Casey…Casey drove her crazy in every sense of the word. "I'm starving," she murmured. "But what I'm about to devour is not food." Before Casey could react, Olivia had pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She unzipped her wife's dress and proceeded to undress herself. Once they were both naked, she pushed Casey onto the couch without breaking the kiss._

_Casey moaned against her. "Am I in trouble?" she asked._

"_What do you think?" Olivia growled, squeezing both of Casey's breasts as hard as she could. The whimpers that escaped the other woman made Olivia's head spin. She leaned down and pulled the attorney's right breast into her mouth, suckling it. She purred as the nipple turned rock hard in response to her twirling tongue. "Do you like that?" she asked as she repeated the same process on the other breast. Without warning, she bit down. _

_Casey gasped, throwing her head back. "Yes…"_

"_Yes, what?" Olivia demanded._

"_Yes, I like it," Casey moaned._

_Olivia smiled and kissed her. "Good girl," she murmured, moving her right hand downwards. She pushed Casey's legs apart and tickled her inner thighs. It took all of her self control not to have her way with her wife right then and there. Hearing Casey whimper again, Olivia looked up in time to see her throw her head back once more. She moved further and further in until her fingers were mere millimeters from Casey's clit._

_Casey gasped seconds after Olivia's fingers began their torture. "Oh my god," she moaned quietly._

_Olivia smirked and pushed the girl's legs further apart. She took her lover's swollen clit into her mouth, growling as it hardened. She felt Casey's fingers curl in her hair and glanced up. Casey's eyes were closed and her body arched against Olivia's touch as the detective sucked harder and faster. Suddenly, Olivia bit down, and Casey yanked on her hair. _

"_Oh no, Olivia, please," Casey begged as Olivia kissed her stomach. "Please don't stop."_

"_Why not?" Olivia asked. "Could it be that you need me?"_

_Casey nodded. "Yes," she cried. "I need you very badly. Please babe, oh god, please!"_

_Olivia found herself unable to resist the ADA, especially when Casey tugged her hair again. She moved down and resumed twirling her tongue in tiny circles around the redhead's throbbing clit. By now she could feel Casey's thighs quivering, and she knew it was time. Without hesitation, Olivia began sucking more feverishly, simultaneously massaging Casey's breasts. Casey cried out and crashed over the edge, yanking Olivia's hair as she did so. Olivia purred softly as the younger woman came in her mouth. After licking her clean, she swallowed and sat up._

_Casey collapsed, panting against the couch. "Oh my god, babe," she murmured as her gasps slowly subsided, until she was able to breathe evenly again._

"_I love you, Mrs. Benson," Olivia replied, kissing her gently on the lips._

"_I love you too," Casey murmured. _

Olivia pulled out of her memory with a smile. Nothing made her happier than making Casey happy. She looked down at her sleeping lover and kissed the top of her head. Still holding Casey tightly, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow was another day, after all.


End file.
